The Legend of the Mystic: Entrance Arc
by gigashadow
Summary: A normal card tournament turns into something more when 4 friends enter a simple little shop. Soon they get thrown into the world of duel monster and must find a way to get back out again.
1. Prologue

Hi there anyone who decided to read this. Welcome to my Fanfic. . .before you read it I have a few things you need to know.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, just some cards (figure I'd add the disclaimer), I will be using characters from the anime.

I will be using original cards and will list any originals at the end of each chapter so people can use them as they wish.

In the beginning the cards I will use will only go up to the Ancient Sanctuary set. . .but will be adding the more up to date cards as I go so just be patient and you'll see more new cards.

I will be using the banned cards list only partially. Any card that you can only have 1 or 2 cards in a deck I will keep like that. Any banned card I ill allow to have 1 card placed in any deck used here so that I can play out with more combos.

* * *

Legend of the Mystics

Entrance Arc

Prologue

"I'm not so sure about this," the young man said as he nervously entered the shop. He was modestly tall and slightly heavy set, though he would make you believe is was just big bones. His short brown hair was very neatly combed to make him look almost nerdy. The young man wore slightly baggy, torn jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. "There are so many better players then me. Like you, and Ryan, and Jania!"

"Just trust me; with the deck I built you, you'll do fine!" Another, taller young man said as he dragged the first one the rest of the way into the shop. The taller man had longer darker hair then his apparent friend, however he let it grow in every direction. He wore black pants and a dark shirt with blue flames streaking up from the bottom. He also seemed to leak out confidence.

"But . . . but it's my first tournament," he sighed out.

A man at the cash register looked up as the two entered and ask, "here for the Yu-gi-oh tournament I assume?"

The second man walked up to the desk and said, "Yes sir, my name is William Turner. My friend over there is Joseph Mathews; we'd both like to sign up for the tournament today."

"Can't I just sit out and watch?"

"And what would be the fun in that?" a famine voice said from the doorway. She was about as tall as Joe and had long, flowing brown hair that was curled today. She wore a pair of worn jeans and a tight fitting pink t-shirt that covered her figure modestly.

"Hi Jania," Joe grumbled.

"Come on Joe we all built you that deck so that you'd feel confident enough to actually play in the tournament for once. Don't wuss out on us now!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the desk. She then turned to the man at the cash register and said, "Yu-gi-oh tournament; Jania Seffit."

"One more from their group, Ryan Hansen, for the Yu-gi-oh tournament," said another young man as he entered the shop. He was about as tall as William and had long blonde hair that he had combed over one of his eyes. He was the only person in the group to wear glasses but the glasses just added to his good looks. He wore light tan pants and a white t-shirt with a machine drawn on it.

"Well the tournament is starting soon so get in there. I'm waiting five more minutes for any more participants, then we're starting." The cashier said.

"How many have entered so far?" Joe asked.

"About 8."

"Dammit," Joe grumbled as he entered the next room. _'well my friends aren't gonna let me out of this tournament so I might as well try to do well."_

* * *

Next chapter: Tournament Start!

Please read and review. It will keep me interested in writing.


	2. Tournament Start!

Well I did notice a few hits on the page so I know some people are reading, but with nothing to comment on till now I guess it's time to duel. Just a little note, if you notice I screwed something up in a duel (like miss calculated life points or something) tell me in a review and I'll change it. For these first duels there are no holograms because it's like having a duel in a local card shop now. . . (but you'll get into that later for now.. .duel time!)

* * *

Chapter 1

Tournament Start!

Joe walked into the room as calmly as possible and sat down at one of the chairs scattered throughout the room. He looked around and saw two tables with four chairs in the middle of the room; both of the tables had mats for Yu-Gi-Oh duels. Joe assumed that's where the duels would happen. The rest of the room was decorated with random posters for various comic books and other card games.

As promised, after a few minutes the owner of the store came into the room and began to explain the tournament. The store owner was a bigger man and was going slightly bald, but he still looked like he enjoyed playing card games. "Well seeing as there are only eight of you, here's how this will work. We're gonna do a standard bracket tournament, I'll draw names out a hat and right them down then we go from there till we have a champion, two duels at a time until we reach the end."

"The duels will be elimination, one loss and you're done. 8000 life points to start, and the standard sacrifice rules. Everyone OK with that?" The store manager asked. Everyone nodded their head quietly.

"The entrance fee is five dollars. Anyone to make it to the final four get their money back, including those who win first and second place. The person to win first place gets either 2 booster packs or cards from the display case equal to 15 dollars, the runner up gets 1 booster pack. Sound simple enough?" he asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then I'll walk around and gather the five dollar fee, then we will get started."

The store owner walked around and gathered the money from all 8 people in the room then walked out for a few minutes before returning. "Here are the first two matches 'Jania Seffit versus Dylan Howey,' Jania will go first; and 'Joseph Mathews versus Rain Trela,' with Joe going first.

Joe got up and walked stiffly to one of the chairs as a cute girl in blue sat across from him. She got out here deck which was covered in blue sleeves and began shuffling it absentmindedly. Joe was about to forfeit when Jania sat down next to him whispered, "You already paid, why not play? Besides your better then you think. You always plan, what 5 moves ahead keeping in mind everything you can draw?"

Those small words boosted Joe's confidence enough to keep him at the table, for now. "Alright, first duels begin!"

Jania: 8000

Dylan: 8000

Joe: 8000

Rain: 8000

Jania grabbed the first 6 cards off the top of her deck immediately and looked her hand over. She took only a few seconds too decided before placing 3 cards facedown in the magic and trap slots and a monster in face down defense position. She signaled to her opponent to take his turn shortly thereafter.

Dylan grabbed his opening hand and also scanned it silently for a few seconds before setting 3 cards of his own in his magic or trap slots. Then he chose one more card and this time, "I'll summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1000) in attack mode to attack your monster."

"Alright so you destroyed my Warrior of Zera (1600/1600), big deal." Jania said nonchalantly.

Jania: 8000

Dylan: 8000

Joe started his duel with Rain a little more nervously. Jania had finished her first turn by the time Joe had merely picked up his last card. "God, this fights gonna bore the hell out of me isn't it?" Rain commented lightly.

"I should hope not, come on Joe do something," Will commented from the sideline.

Joe looked over his hand one more time before choosing two cards. "I'll set a card and summon Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000) in attack mode before ending my turn."

"It's about time," Rain said as she drew her card. "I'll set two cards face down, play A Legendary Ocean and use it to summon Terrorking Salmon (2600/1200) in attack mode. Then I'll destroy your puppy and you can go."

Rain: 8000

Joe: 7200

Joe picked up his next card while thinking to himself '_I shouldn't have entered. These people are really good and I just suck._' He looked up and saw Will staring at him as if to say, 'if you forfeit I will punch you in the mouth.' That look alone gave Joe a little bit of confidence. He looked over his hand quickly and saw one option open to him. "I'll set one card and set a monster in defense mode."

Joe nodded and Rain drew her card glanced at her hand and laid down a second Terrorking Salmon (2600/1200). "I'll attack with the first one. . ."

". . . Spellbinding Circle."

"Then I'll just attack with the second one," Rain said as Joe slid his monster into the grave yard (Neo Bug). Rain gave Joe an evil grin before saying, "go."

* * *

Jania: 8000 

Dylan: 8000

Jania drew her card and glance at it before smiling. "I'll activate The Sanctuary in the Sky. Then I'll summon The Agent of Creation-Venus (1600/0) and use her ability, sacrificing 1500 life points, to summon 3 Mystical Shine Balls (500/500) x3 from my deck. Then I'll activate two of my trap cards Solar Ray and Light of Judgment." Dylan held up a hand to stop her and flipped over his Seven Tools of the Bandit.

"I'll activate Seven Tools of the Bandit to stop Light of Judgment," Dylan said after contemplating for a few moments.

"That's great, because I'll activate my second Light of Judgment and destroy your Shadowknight Archfiend anyway! Plus, my Solar Ray did 2400 damage, meaning I got your field cleared and did damage," Jania said in slightly high pitched preppy voice. "Then all my monsters will attack you for 3100 damage, plus the 1000 from your own trap. Go."

Jania: 6500

Dylan: 1500

"Well," Dylan said with a sigh, "during your end phase I'll activate Solemn Wishes so that I can start regaining my life points as I draw."

Dylan: 2000

"Then I'll play my own field card Pandemonium that will destroy your Sanctuary," Dylan said with a small smile on his face. "Next I'll activate Pot of Greed, two draw equals another 1000 life points,"

Dylan: 3000

Dylan picked up his cards and snickered slightly. "My archfiends come through for me again. I'll activate my trap card Archfiend's Roar to bring my Shadowknight Archfiend back for this turn, at the cost of 500 life points. . ."

Dylan: 2500

". . . then I'll summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500). Finally, before my battle phase of course, I'll activate Battle-Scarred and target my Infernalqueen, Now you won't be tempted to destroy my Pandemonium because you'll take damage also!" Dylan said with small smile.

"Now I'll finish off my turn by destroying a Mystical Shine Ball with my Infernalqueen, and I'll destroy your agent of creation with my Shadowknight," Dylan said as Jania scowled slightly. "Go, and during your standby phase, Infernal queen will gain 1000 attack points (1900/1500)," Dylan said as he slid his Shadowknight Archfiend back into his graveyard.

Jania: 5900

Dylan: 2500

Jania glance over at Joe and Rain's duel long enough to know that Joe was probably losing his confidence. If he glanced over here and saw that she was also in trouble then he might lose his confidence a little faster. She knew she had to turn the duel around or she and Joe would probably lose. She drew her card, hoping it wasn't useless, she glance at it and smiled. . . .

* * *

Rain: 8000 

Joe: 7200

Joe drew his card and looked over his options again. If he attacked this situation with a clear mind then maybe he could still win. Maybe. He just needed a plan. Joe spared a glance over at the other duel table to see Jania in a tight spot as well. Joe started to lose his confidence again before thinking, _'I should just focus, then maybe I can cheer her on, even if I lose.'_

The thought seemed to give him some determination. He glanced at his hand and field again before finding a decent strategy. One card, the one he drew that turn in particular, stood out. It was one that Will had given him as he claimed 'well I'll never use the thing,' "I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1900/1000) in attack mode. Next I'll use his ability to destroy your Legendary Ocean."

Terrorking Salmon (2400/1000)

Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000)

"Now I'll set all but one of my cards face down and play that card, Card Exchange," Joe said, a slight smile cracking his face when he took his opponents hand. She had two cards to choose from Levia-Dragon Daedalus and Mirror Force. He chose the trap card and set it face down on his field.

"I'll end my turn," Joe said. He wasn't smiling but he did feel confident with a Mirror Force on his side. He felt like he might actually be taking control of the duel.

Rain: 8000

Joe: 7200

Rain drew her card silently. She glanced at it and smile. "I'll play a second Legendary Ocean," Joe glanced at his magic and trap cards and wished he had a card in his hand for Magic Jammer. "Next, I'll sacrifice a Terrorkin Salmon for Levia-Dragon Daedalus (2600/1500). Then I'll activate the effect of the Levia-Dragon, which will send my Legendary Ocean to graveyard in order to wipe out the field."

Joe slid his entire field into the graveyard; his confidence gone as soon as it had come. "Finally I'll hit your life points for 2600 points," Rain said casually, "and then go."

Rain: 8000

Joe: 4600

* * *

Jania: 5900 

Dylan: 2500

"I can easily take control of this again," Jania said as she tossed her Mystical Shine Ball and he Agent of Creation from her graveyard into a new pile. "By removing 2 light monster in my graveyard from play, I can special summon The Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800) which I can use to attack your Infernalqueen Archfiend. Then I'll switch my two Mystical Shine Balls into defense mode. Go."

Jania: 5900

Dylan: 2400

Dylan drew his card, glanced at it and set the card into his Magic and Trap zone. He then chose a monster from his hand and placed it in face down defense mode. Finally he signaled his opponent to go, all without showing a single emotion.

Jania: 5900

Dylan: 2900

Jania didn't quite know what to think. She remembered that William tended to do stop talking when he was playing with his zombies and it usually meant something bad was coming. Jania drew her card silently and placed it face down as well. "I'll attack your monster with The Soul of Purity and Light," Dylan slid a Desrook Archfiend into his graveyard. "Then you can go."

Jania: 5900

Dylan: 3400

Dylan drew his card and activated the trap he had set the turn before, Archfiend's Roar. "I'll use this and sacrifice 500 life points to re-summon my Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500) for 1 turn. Now that I have an Archfiend on my side of the field I can summon Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500)." Dylan started to smile as he went on, "Finally I'll play Checkmate and sacrifice my Infernalqueen Archfiend in order to attack your life points directly with Terrorking Archfiend for 2000 points."

"1700 if you count the effect of my Soul of Purity and Light," Jania piped in as she thought of a way to deal with the Terrorking. She didn't have a lot of high attack monsters; she usually had to rely on her Sanctuary in the Sky to help her deal with the weaker attack strength of her monsters. All she could do for now was hope for 1 of her 2 other Soul of Purity and Light cards for now, the stacking of the effects would affectively stop any attack under 2900 from being worth anything.

Jania: 4200

Dylan: 2900

* * *

Next chapter: Breaking the Water, Light Power Unleashed 

Sorry to all who read the prologue for the first technical chapter to come, for those who read this expect 2 to 5 days for a chapter, I'll try to warn people if it will take more then that, but consider it as time needed to make for interesting duels. Any input would be appreciated and any flaws in the card effects life point calculations or other stuff that I didn't catch should be placed into a review.


End file.
